Paleoworld-101
Paleoworld-101, also known as Paleo, is a contributor to Topix and senior user on Imperial Palace, first arriving on both forums in April 2012 (during the Topix Cold War). He started off with an initial negative reaction by other members on Topix, who made insulting polls about him, but they soon came to like and accept him. History Immediately he joined in active dinosaur discussions upon his arrival in April 2012, and made many friends along the way, staying on topic and contributing on both Topix and Imperial Palace. By June 2012 however, extended periods of intense arguments and forum instability resulted in almost all notable Topix contributors leaving for Imperial Palace (Mattking, Troodon8888, Ripa the Vraptor etc) in what would become the end of the Topix Cold War and the start of the Imperial Palace Age. Paleoworld-101 was now among the only remaining contributors left on Topix, along with Tyranna2. Since this event, trolls like Pinky And Ze Brain began to continuously clash with Paleo and Tyranna, resulting in even more instability on the forum. Current By 2013, a new troll had appeared on the forum- Rexby (Alias,Dino Rex,Gay troll rex and many others). As a result, the arguments continued once again until eventually Paleo announced his departure from Topix in mid January, 2013. This action brought a temporary end to the mass trolling, with even Rexby promising to now contribute. The promise didn't last long however, and neither did Paleo's departure. He once again began posting on Topix about 2 weeks later, and things have remained unstable ever since but not as bad as it was before. Paleo remains active on both Topix and Imperial Palace as of April 2013. Not long after, a user called Oasegenggam showed up and got drove off by Rexby, but returned after Rexby left the forum a little later. Oase trolled a lot, as well as bombarded the forum with inaccurate facts and fanboyish comments, especially about Komodo Dragons. This resulted in yet more arguments, including a current debate on whether evolution is real or not. Now, Paleoworld continues to post frequently on Topix and Imperial Palace and is a senior member. Paleoworld-101 also has a Youtube account, where he recently discovered JMD there. Fossil Collecting Paleo is perhaps best known for his love of collecting fossils, particularly dinosaur fossils. He has mentioned that he has a vast vertebrate fossil collection, and is known for starting topics on finding/buying fossils. He claims to have also found Permian/Triassic plant and marine invertebrate fossils near his house, but also states that he buys the majority of his fossils on the internet from museums and dealers (providing links to such dealers websites when questioned). Personality and Skills Aside from this unique hobby, he is a typical poster of good intelligence, taking part in many active dinosaur discussions and providing accurate information most of the time but not always. He is generally known for being kind, mature and accepting to other contributors, conversing mostly with Balaur, Dilophosaurus, Omega-Trex, Tyrant Dino King, Mattking, and Tyranna2. He also stays on topic most of the time. However he had at one point been in a feud with Itachi Uchiha because Itachi was trying to ban members for being too young (like Bunny Rabbit) shortly after he joined. Paleo may get along well with fellow contributors, but is also notorious for disliking and fighting with trolls. He has fought with Bunny Rabbit/Pinky And Ze Brain, Altanative Whatever, Rexby and most recently, Oasegenggam for varying reasons. Trolling is usually what triggers the conflicts. Paleo came to despise Bunny Rabbit/Dr. Facepalm (for his constant spamming), although they became friends after Pinky And Ze Brain stopped trolling in November 2012. Apart from this, Paleo has few confrontations with other users who he considers contributors. He sometimes tries to keep the peace on threads where arguments have broken out amongst other users. The infamous fight between Mattking and Prime on the "Siberian tiger VS Lion" debate is a notable example. His strong point when it comes to posting seems to be dinosaur/fossil discussions, general discussions and "VS" topics.Category:Contributors Category:Senior contributors